lotuschampionshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotus Championship Wiki
Welcome to the Lotus Championship Wiki Roblox F1 League Created by Lotus128 in 2010 After Season 1 It instantly became a success with more than 25 drivers Racing in it there has been more than 12 different race winnes This list includes the Double Champ Lotus128 ZZZ55666Mugen Samstimo and Rising Spanish star Elfernandez. Champions Standings Tracks Drivers Drivers who have raced in the Lotus championship for 1 of the 5 Seasons ** = not in this season. ** Reigning World Champion Season 5 Calender *non-formula event. *A Memorial Race is taking place at middlestone Go kart park Between Rd 11 and Rd 12 The race will be a Long race like the Tsukuba 100 Last Season hosted by Lotus128. *The race will be about 40-50 laps and it will be Held either on the Sunday or Saturday after the race or the Weekend after. *the F1 2011 Race at Melbourne is rumoured to have DRS. Support Races From Season 4 onward there has been Support races for Fun like the Tsukuba 100 in Season 5 there will be the Newbeaver256 Memorial Race and the rumoured Lotus Evora Cup race at Marlbrick. Tsukuba 100 the Tsukuba 100 was a Non Champ race for Lotus championship the race was 83 laps long and was raced in f1 2007 cars Drivers Lotus128 ,Slayer7462 and ZZZ55666Mugen Attended the race also CaptainRofl and Killer0431 attended the event as Guest racers. Newbeaver256 Attended as a offical. After a Hard Duel between Lotus and Captain Captain took the win with lotus a close 2nd Lotus spent much of the race trying to pass Cap but on lap 41 flipepd causing a Yellow flag the 1 and only. there were 5 pitstops to make Lotus did a Endurance stragety so pitted later than his rivals at the end it failed due to the Yellow flag. Killer0431 got DSQ for blocking. Lotus128 and Captain Had a 30 lap duel Which Lotus and Cap traded places a couple of times. Slayer7462 Was 15 laps down due to starting late. The Tsukuba 100 is rumoured to be held again But this time using Formula Renault 2012 cars with DRS. Feeder Series There is many links to get to Lotus Championship the most popular is through Feeder Series like F1 Custom Championship, F1 World Championship And F1GPR-Now F1RC The Offical Champ is also a link. Lotus128 Has now Launced the Lotus World Series a Direct Feeder Series to the Lotus Champ Drivers like Skilledf1racer and Karting22 Are racing but new drivers like Nohjohn and kalenbryce amd others Are racing in it. Most Drivers Generally start off at Small leagues then move to Lotus World Series or F1 Custom Champ then get to Lotus Championship. Roblox OWS Can be seen as a Feeder Series but the Racing level is generally the Same as Lotus Champ with Drivers like Bmx and Mario Racing in it Who have both made an Appearence in lotus Champ ZZZ55666Mugen Became the only driver to win both Series but Lotus128 took the Lotus champ title from him After a few months hes also set to become Runner up in OWS After Leading it from the Early stages. Racing Ranks Lotus128 recently Announced there may become a Roblox racing ladder as to see whos Top. The Ladder will Feature R-OWS, Lotus Champ, F1 Custom Champ, ICTCC, F1GPR-F1RC, OC. More will be added if Some Drivers Reccomend it. The Ladder points are based on Pole Positions Wins and Championship Positions the Experience of the driver is a Contributing factor Will be updated on a regular basis. Last League Meeting: R-Ows Round 10 Category:Browse Category:Leagues